The use of power supply circuitry (e.g., DC-DC converter circuitry) is wide spread. Power supply circuitry typically utilizes control circuitry to control the output voltage of the power supply circuitry. For example, typical power supply circuitry might utilize any of a variety of analog active and passive components to generate control signals designed to control the output voltage of the power supply circuitry. The operation of typical power supply circuitry might, for example and without limitation, be adversely impacted by electrical noise, temperature variation, relatively low bandwidth, complex circuit architecture, limited design flexibility, etc.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.